


Bronyas Wriggler Roundup

by Delicate_Doll



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Clowns, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicate_Doll/pseuds/Delicate_Doll
Summary: Life in the caverns run smoothly and efficiently thanks in large part to a tight bedtime. It's long since become just part of the routine for most everyone in those caves, but there will always be stragglers, and Bronya takes it upon herself to bring them home.





	Bronyas Wriggler Roundup

Life in the caverns runs like a well-oiled machine. Or was beginning to at least, a fact you are remarkably proud of. Your name is Bronaya Ursama, and while technically there is no hierarchy, you take it upon yourself to keep everything- and everyone running efficiently.

For a long time, this meant taking away things that just didn't work. The dress code was the first to fall, and so long as everyone stays decent and at least semi-put together you never fuss over clothing. Corporal punishment- gone. Breaking the stereotype (and the dozens of rulers in the old heads block) felt extremely good, and while there were a few perigrees in absolute chaos for the learning curve, everything settled wonderfully. The traps at the mouth of the caverns- gone. While they were only doing their jobs, far too many trolls got hurt. Simple curiosity wasn't malicious, and simple curiosity could often be cured by a jade shooing them off whenever they got a little too close. Despite your anxiety, no one's gotten into a scuffle yet, and all runs smooth.

Your greatest victory came when you introduced something new though.

The caverns were- are gorgeous, but block out almost all natural light (as caves tend to do), and this presented a unique problem.

Night and day meant very little in the grand scheme of things; and hadn't in such a long time most everyone's sleep schedule was... chaotic. At best. You went to sleep whenever you felt tired, regardless of time or schedule. No one could prove it _wasn't_ time since the clocks had long ago quit holding any real power over anyone. That didn't fly.

There was always a handful of jades grumpy and tired, forced to stay awake by their duties, jades who'd never once met one another because their sleeping habits didn't match, leading to friction and communication issues- it was exhausting. You all needed a bedtime.

You moved ever so carefully in the beginning, scared to outright tell anyone. Movie nights as your secret weapon, you slowly started to get chunks of jades in sync with one another. One clock at a time (watches included) you set them all to the same time, double and triple checking to make sure they were true down to the minute. That righted several more of your girls. After wipes of this, you finally felt sure enough of yourself to start rounding folks up when it was time to go to bed.

Over time you've perfected it, little tricks to keep everyone marching to the dorms at the same time and running safely and soundly. Ending duties around thirty minutes before six gave everyone a chance to wind down, chitchat, and run through their routine- the older jades all slept closer to the doors and main hallways to handle a problem quickly and efficiently- and you found careful placement of mealtimes could get most everyone drowsy near the same time. Was it exhausting having meals ready for a small legion at a select few times? Absolutely. Are you the best cook? Absolutely not, but several jades volunteered to take over the job after about a week (because they wanted to help or just wanted you out of the kitchen, you've never been sure). 

Overall efficiency is soring, and you couldn't be happier. 

It's that time again, and after you finish up with a little indigo in the nursery (poor baby lost one of his midlegs early) you set out on your rounds. The lusi are all settling down, and the girls assigned to settle them are chatting idly, yawns mixed in. You tell them to finish up and head to the dorms, and they all nod tiredly, not paying you much mind. Perfect. You run the routine several more times in several more work areas and are met each time with sleepy nods and mumbles of assurance. This is  _perfect_ \- except. Except your missing a few. You're always missing a few.

You snag a clipboard and pen, writing out your missings list. Usual suspects though it may be, lists keep you sane. First up is...Karako. Your wildcard. 

His sleeping area comes up empty, as do his primary secondary and tertiary favorite hiding spots: under your desk, a warm little hole in the wall by the dryers, and the 3rd level linen closet, respectively. You also check _in_ several of the dryers, in almost every cabinet, and the largest stewpot you have (for parties) just in case he fell in again. All empty.

Asking jades as they pass to the dorms yields little too, no one has seen him tonight- plain and simple. You know he's not hiding from you, he never has before but... He may be outside. And when he's outside there's no hope of tracking him. 

Even though it makes anxiety knot in your chest every time he leaves, you never try to stop him. He's... he's not a jadeblood. It doesn't matter how happily he helps you with your duties when you ask, doesn't matter that he has a notch on the chore wheel or even a regular spot dinner request calendar  (he always picks the 5th, you think because he's five. _Adorable_ ) - he's purple and has different needs than you do. That means every day since he was two you've gotten up early to do his makeup, carefully planned out his diet each week (you almost had a meltdown when Elwurd told you highbloods required a  _lot_ more protein than you did) and held your tongue when he wanted to start going out to explore. 

Maybe... Maybe he wants to stay out today. He's done it once already, got caught outside and been forced to camp out near the caves and while he was quite upset when he came back in the next evening, grumpy and ever so slightly sunburned, it could have grown on him. Somehow.

You feel queasy thinking about it, but that's perfectly okay. He's getting bigger now, and. You suppose. You. He can stay out if he likes. You have to lean on the wall for a few minutes and run through some breathing exercises to be fine with it- but you  _are_ fine with it. 

Okay. Okay, whos next on the list. Oh. You roll your shoulders, sigh, and start the trek up to the mouth of the caverns. Wanshi doesn't normally fuss much about bedtime, but this is turning out to be a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling excited? I am. The jades dynamic is so...intresting! We're looking at a whole lot of chapters exploring these relationships and how they function as a whole, so buckle up folks! The first chapter is all just set up, for which I apologize, but you won't have to wait long for more.


End file.
